wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/II
I znowu płynęłam z rozpiętymi żaglami na łodzi zachwycenia. Zwinna i szczebiotliwa garderobiana z Warszawy otwierała przede mną szafy i komody, a ja, siedząc pośrodku pokoju na dywanie, znalazłam się istotnie zakopana w stosie sukien, okryć i różnych toaletowych fraszek, które kazałam służącej podawać sobie i rozkładałam wokoło. W godzinę potem, świeżo uczesana i ubrana, stałam sama jedna w gabinecie przed lustrem spu— szczającym się aż do posadzki. Przede mną stała w zwierciadlanej szybie siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna w błękitnej sukni, średniego wzrostu, cienka w pasie i o spadzistych ramionach. Główkę miała małą, okrągłą, pokryta lasem kasztanowatych włosów, modnie teraz uczesanych. Pod tą modną fryzurą było czoło, w regularny owal wykrojone, pod nim para podługowatych, szafirowych oczów z długimi rzęsami; między oczami mieścił się nosek. wcale nieładny, bo za duży i za szeroki dla reszty rysów ale za to poniżej kwitła buzia, pąsowa jak odłam korala. Policzki nie były ani różowe, ani blade, miały białą przezroczystość porcelany, osypanej brzoskwiniowym puszkiem. Uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyny stojącej w lustrze. Oddała mi uśmiech pokazując białe ząbki. — Ładna jesteś — szepnęłam do niej. — "Ładna jesteś" — odszepnęła. Wyprostowałam się i podniosłam głowę tak wysoko jak ją zwykła była nosić moja matka. Dziewczyna w lustrze uczyniła to samo. — Będziesz tak piękną jak twoja matka! — rzekłam do niej. "Jak twoja matka!" — powtórzyła. — Będą cię ludzie uwielbiać! — wymówiłam. — "Będą cię ludzie uwielbiać! " — odpowiedziała. — I starać się o twoją rączkę! ... Tu zaśmiałam się głośno i długo. Na myśl przyszedł mi ów konkurent mój in spe, o którym pisała mi matka a którego inaczej wyobrazić sobie nie mogłam, jak wycierającego chusteczką szkiełko od pince— nez. Przedstawiłam sobie, że stoi on przede mną, ujęłam delikatnie obiema rękoma suknię i robiąc dyg głęboki rzekłam: — Dzień dobry panu! a! bardzo przepraszam! bonjour, monsieur! zapomniałam, że na wielkim świecie pierwszy wyraz rozmowy nie wymawia się nigdy po polsku. Mówiono mi o tym, ale widzisz pan, jestem świeżo wyemancypowaną pensjonarką, niewprawną jeszcze w zwyczaje światowe. Otóż — bonjour, monsieur! proszę skończyć już raz przecieranie swego szkiełka i włożyć je na nos. O tak! dobrze! C'est parfait! teraz proszę patrzeć na mnie! dygam panu po raz drugi; czy prawda, że dygam zgrabnie? Dawała mi lekcje tańca panna D., najsławniejsza tancerka. Zachwycony pan jesteś moim dygiem i cała moją osóbką, nieprawdaż? Proszę tylko nie bardzo patrzeć na mój nosek, bo jest niezgrabny! Masz pan zamiar starać się o moją rączkę? bardzo dobrze! przypatrzę się i ja panu, i jeśli mi się podobasz... no... to nie wiem... a jeśli się nie podobasz, dostaniesz harbuza! cha, cha, cha! ... . po francusku harbuz nazywa się citrouille, po angielsku english melon, cha, cha, cha! W czasie tego monologu śmiech mię zdjął długi i serdeczny, dziewczyna w lustrze zanosiła się także od śmiechu. Nagle umilkłam i spoważniałam. Wzrok mój upadł wypadkiem na papier, leżący u stóp moich na posadzce, a w oczy rzuciły się wyraźnym pismem nakreślone słowa: "Nie ufaj zbyt połyskom, dziecię moje, i nie oddawaj im całego serca twego!" Był to list mego ojca, który wypadł mi z kieszonki podróżnego szlafroczka. Podjęłam go z poszanowaniem i machinalnie prawie czytałam dalej: "Wejdź w życie z myślą, że zabawy i zbieranie hołdów nie jest celem, dla którego żyć winna kobieta. Odurzą cię one i upoją zrazu, ale staraj się co prędzej o wytrzeźwienie". "Strzeż się utonięcia we fraszkach. Poza tym błyszczącym kołem, które cię otoczy, staraj się dojrzeć świat najrozleglejszy, świat pracy, myśli, uczuć wielkich..." Opuściłam ręce i zamyśliłam się głęboko. Zdawało mi się, że z papieru, który trzymałam w ręku, wychodził głos poważny, surowy nieledwie, głos z innego jakiegoś świata niż ten, do którego weszłam, który mię już na samym wstępie upoił. Głos ten przychodził do mnie od ojca, ze stron dalekich, z dalekich krain, po których on wędrował... Rzewnie zaczęło mi się robić około serca, zapomniałam o dziewczynie, która w lustrze śmiała się przed chwilą tak swawolnie, i pismo ojca do ust poniosłam. W tej chwili zawołano mnie do matki. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy